


Say My Name

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses





	Say My Name

Dean’s been too pent-up recently due to a particularly frustrating case involving a ghost that really doesn’t want to be put to rest. He always hated calling on Cas to help, but the brothers were willing to do anything to end the bitch.

When the case was done, Cas flicked his eyes up at Dean’s and gave him _the look_ and then vanished in a rush of wind _._ Cas has given him that same look multiple times and he knows exactly what it means.

“Uhh…we gotta get back to the hotel now. But you gotta get your own room tonight, Sammy.” Dean’s done with trying to tip-toe around the whole conversation of his and Cas’ sex-life.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Sam laughs.

The ride back to the hotel is an awkward one, but Sam rushes off to his room and slams the door behind him.

The second Dean closes and locks his door, hands are on his shoulders and yanking him to turn him around.

His whimpers are muffled due to Cas’ lips on his own as his back is slammed into the nearest wall.

“Take your clothes off.” Cas says.

Dean rushes to shake his jacket off but Cas stops him, “No. Do it slowly.” He turns and sits on the edge of the bed. “I want to watch you.”

Dean blushes and looks down at the floor, feeling very insecure in such a short amount of time and he rubs his hand over the back of his neck, “Cas, I-“

“ _Dean._ ” It’s just his name, but it holds so much meaning when Cas says it that way.

He removes his jacket and drapes it over the back of the nearest chair. He toes his boots off and shucks them across the room.

“Come closer.” Cas hold his hand out for Dean to take, and he pulls him in to stand between his spread legs. “You’re so beautiful, Dean.” He kisses Dean’s palm and moves to press kisses up his forearm.

Dean takes a deep breath to calm himself. He’s been aching in his pants since Cas manhandled him a few minutes ago and he slowly brings his hands up to unbutton his shirt. He lets it hang open, exposing his stomach for Cas and he instantly rubs a hand over the tight muscles there and urges him to continue. He finally takes the shirt off and drops it behind him.

He still hasn’t been able to look into Cas’ eyes at all, and he finds it unsettling. He feels almost as if he doesn’t deserve to look at Cas. Sensing this, he reaches his hand up to cup Dean’s jaw and brings him down for a soft kiss. “You’re doing so good for me, Dean.”

He softly smiles at Cas and moves his hand down to undo his belt, then he unbuckles his pants and pulls them down his legs, causing them too pool at his feet. He steps out of them and brings his hands up to the elastic waistband of his boxers. He looks at Cas and smirks as he wiggles them down his legs, cock bobbing and hanging heavy between his legs as he kicks off his boxers.

Cas reaches out and grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls him closer, urging him to straddle him. Dean goes easily and wraps his arms around Cas’ neck, resting his forehead on Cas’ as he wraps his hand around Dean’s cock and gives a quick thrust.

“Unf…please…Cas…” he whines as Cas continues to pump him, precome leaking and covering his hand.

Cas gives him one final twist and pull and kisses him before, “On your knees, Dean. Hands behind your back.”

Dean whimpers but obliges instantly as he scurries off of Cas’ lap and onto the floor.

Cas ties Dean’s wrists together with practiced ease. He leans down into Dean’s ear, “Remember, if this gets to be too much, you can say our word, and I will stop instantly. Okay?”

“M’kay, Cas.”

Cas smiles and leans down to kiss him softly as he runs a hand through his hair.

Cas quickly removes his clothes and gives himself a few, quick pumps and asks, “What do you want, Dean?”

Dean swallows as he looks at Cas’ cock, hanging so close, yet so far away from his lips. “I want you, Cas. Please…”

Cas hums in contentment and steps closer to Dean. He thrusts his cock into Dean’s mouth and they both let out a moan.

He slowly begins thrusting in and out and Dean tries his best to make it good for him. He swirls his tongue around the tip and takes him all the way in until he’s hitting the back of his throat.

Cas is getting close but this isn’t how he wants to finish. He quickly pulls out and unties Dean’s wrists, kissing them each before telling him, “On your back. Hands above your head holding onto the headboard.”

He ties Dean’s wrists to the headboard and quickly settles between his spread legs. He holds his index finger up to Dean’s lips and he takes it in, kissing it before Cas pulls it away.

He smirks and reaches down for Dean’s entrance, slowly pushing in and pulling out until he’s ready for another. He has three fingers in Dean and he curls them all, brushing against that sweet spot and Dean lurches off the bed in a yelp, “Oh, fuck…Cas…” he hisses. “Please…I need your cock, babe. Please…”

Cas smirks, loving when Dean begs like this, “Seeing you like this, Dean…is a gift-a precious gift that you have so courteously given to me. The simple fact that I am the only one…” he lines himself up and pushes in quickly, eliciting a gasp from Dean and he leans down to swallow it up with his lips, “…who gets to see you like this…” he thrusts once, “…gasping and moaning my name…” he thrusts again, “it’s enough to drive me mad.”

Dean is shakily breathing beneath him, “Please…” he whimpers. “Cas, you gotta touch me…please…”

He runs a hand through Dean’s hair and down his cheek and Dean leans into the touch, starved for it. He turns his head to kiss Cas’ palm. He looks back up at Cas with wide eyes, “I love you.”

Cas pulls out and pushes back in slowly. He leans down and kisses him, hard. He swirls his tongue in Dean’s mouth and pulls away, resting his forehead on Dean’s, “And, I love you, Beloved.” He continues to slowly thrust in and out.

Once his cock slides easily in and out of Dean, he picks up the pace. He reaches under Dean’s thighs and spreads him apart even further, pounding into him relentlessly, causing Dean to moan in time with each thrust.

“Ohh…fuck…Cas…please, baby…harder. Fuck me harder.” Dean pants and goes to reach for his own cock but it interrupted by a fierce growl coming from Cas. He looks up at him only to see Cas staring down at him with intensely lust-blown eyes, “You will not touch yourself, Dean. You will only come on my cock, tonight.”

“Fuck…” he whines as he throws his head back.

Cas continues to pound into Dean, both of them moaning and breathing heavily and Dean speaks up, “Cas…baby, I’m close…”

“Say my name, Dean.”

“Fuck… _Cas…_ ” he breathes.

“No. Say my given name.”

Dean whimpers but doesn’t say anything, he’s too overwhelmed to.

“ _Dean!_ ”

Dean looks back up at his lover, eyes stinging and watering. He gasps as Cas continues to pound into his prostate.

“Say my name. Now, Dean.” He thrusts one final time and holds it inside of Dean.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back yelling, “ _Castiel!_ ” as he paints his own abdomen with his release. He shivers from the sensations and Cas is right behind him, pounding into his ass a few more times before pushing all the way in and releasing inside Dean.

Cas’ arms give out and he flops onto Dean. He presses sloppy kisses all over Dean’s chest and shoulders and he reaches up to undo the restraints. Dean’s arms instantly wrap around Cas’ body and he rolls them onto their sides. He brings Cas closer to him and he intertwines his legs with Cas’.

Dean will never admit out loud that he loves post-sex cuddling more than he should. But he’s too content in the arms of the angel he loves to give a fuck.


End file.
